


A Certain Harasho

by CallMeQTNotCT



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, raildex au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQTNotCT/pseuds/CallMeQTNotCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of science, level 5 esper Ayase Eli finds herself becoming the protector of a wizard known simply as Index, who is under pursuit from wizards after the 103,000 grimoires that she holds. Eli soon finds out that even the magic side of the world can be as crazy as her world of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli wakes up after causing a city wide power outage and finds a strange shrine maiden on her balcony.

Chapter 1: Index?

The heat was too much that morning, a certain electromaster really did overdo it with the level zeros that gave her a hard time the night before, the power all over Otonokizaka was cut, that included every dorm room on the campus, and the air conditioning, and the television, overdoing it may have been one huge understatement. The only piece of tech that worked was her cheap alarm clock, at least it worked. It woke Eli up; she fried it with her electricity.

 

“Reminder to buy a new alarm clock…again,” Eli sighed as she got out of bed, “It’s too hot…oops.”

It was a good thing that Eli slept in her underwear, she was sure she would’ve melted. She walked over to her small kitchen, opening her fridge; a burst of sour food hit her nose.

“Reminder to buy food on the way home today…great.”

Eli grabbed a little sandwich from the back, she walked into her room in search of her trash can…she forgot, the school had those trashbots, she’d have to wait for those to arrive…a while after her little fight the night before. While she waited, she may as well have aired out her bed sheets, she dumped the rotten sandwich on her desk then grabbed her bed sheets and headed out to her balcony.

“A sunny day, how wonderful…” Eli said as she opened her little door to the balcony, “E-eh? I have bed sheets out here already?”

Eli noticed what looked like a sheet hanging over her balcony. Red and white? Eli was certain that she only owned light blue and white sheets…did Maki from the floor above drop hers? Maybe. A hint of purple stuck out.

“That’s not Maki’s bedsheets…I think that’s a body,” Eli said to herself.

Eli took a closer look, it was indeed a body, it was a purple haired woman in shrine maiden clothes, at least she didn’t have to run up to the next floor to give sheets back to Maki.

“I-I’m…” came from the woman, “So hungryyy!”

“W-Why are you on my balcony?” Eli asked.

“Give me food!” returned the stranger. “I’ll tell you if you feed me!”

Eli sighed, “Fine. Whatever.”

Eli was glad she hadn’t tossed the rotten sandwich yet, she ran back to her desk and grabbed it, the stench got worse, what luck. But food is food, so she guessed the stranger would be fine with it. Eli headed back out, waving the sandwich, which the stranger ate without taking the wrapping off. Eli thought that would come back to bite her later.

“Thank you!” the stranger said with a smile, “I haven’t eaten in days.”

“Will you now tell why you were passed out on my balcony?” Eli questioned.

“Huh? Yeah, sure I can, “replied the maiden, “Could you um…”

“Pull you up? Yeah.”

Eli grabbed her guest by the arms to yank her off the balcony and dragged her into her room.

“Comfy?” Eli asked as she saw her guest dive onto her bed.

“Yep! Now I can tell you my story! It all started…”

“Can you get anymore cliché?” Eli asked jokingly.

“I fell onto your balcony after I tried to jump to the new building because I was getting chased,” the maiden replied, “I think I got away from them!”

“Who was chasing you?”

“A bunch of wizards trying to get a hold of my 103,000 grimoires,” the maiden said.

“Wizards? As in…magic users?” Eli asked, the maiden nodded, “Magic isn’t real in a world of science, did you hit your head when you jumped?”

“I didn’t hit my head!” the maiden yelled, “Besides, magic and science can both exist, magic is real.”

“Prove it,” Eli said.

“Okay. Attack me. My outfit can repel magic and esper abilities,” the shrine maiden commanded.

Eli smirked, “You’re asking the wrong person to attack you,” she cracked her knuckles and she started to spark up, “I’m a high level esper, so I apologise if I electrocute you,” she shot some plasma at her guest…it actually repelled, “H-holy c- You actually repelled my shot,” the plasma shot back to hit Eli, it was a good thing being a human railgun meant she’d be immune to her own attack.

“See? Magic,” said the maiden with a smile.

Eli sighed, “Robes that can repel a Level 5’s power? Someone wants to keep you alive don’t they?”

“Yep! If something happens to me, no more grimoires.”

“Where are these grimoires?” Eli questioned, “In your robes?”

“Nope!” the maiden replied, “It’s a secret!”

“Of course it is,” Elli mumbled, “Is your name also some big secret too?”

The maiden giggled, “Not at all. My name’s Index Liborum Prohibitorum. But my friends called me Index-Chan!”

“Index…that’s…unique…to say the least. To be on good terms, my name is Ayase Eli. Level 5 Electromaster of Otonokizaka High. I’m the second strongest Level 5 in Akiba. I’m known as the Railgun.”

Index laughed, “That’s one unique introduction.”

“I-isn’t that the usual thing you should do?” Eli asked, “That’s how we Otonokizaka students introduce ourselves.”

“It’s still strange! A world of science really cares so much about levels and titles that they make students announce their levels. It’s just numbers to me,” Index remarked.

“You don’t have that in your world of magic? Aren’t your grimoires just numbers?” Eli asked.

“They are numbers,” Index replied, “But they’re important.”

Eli folded her arms, “And my Esper level means nothing?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow, “It’s a very important number to me you know.”

Index started to giggle, “You espers are so different to the wizards I’ve met!”

“Maybe because they keep chasing you down,” Eli mumbled.

A sudden knock hit Eli’s door, judging by the power of the knock, it was the head resident…Hori-sensei.

“What’s with the racket, Ayase-san? Do you have someone in your room?”

Eli jumped, “J-just the heat getting to me Hori-sensei!”

“I see. Try to be more careful with your powers next time and this might not happen again.”

“Y-yes Hori-sensei!” Eli said.

“Good. Now hurry up and get ready for class.”

Eli sighed as she heard Hori-sensei walk away, “Not who I wanted to cross with after causing a power outage. Hey Index…e-eh?” Eli looked to her guest who was halfway over her balcony…again.

“H-hey! Why are you going over the balcony?” Eli asked, rushing to pull Index back.

“I’m still getting chased by wizards! Can’t get you in trouble!” Index replied as she was about to hop over the balcony.

“I can’t just let you go,” Eli remarked, “I could…protect you. I’m one of the best espers in the city, I’m sure that I can take on wizards.”

“But-”

“-But nothing! You think they’ll come after you with the Railgun behind you,” Eli said as she walked to the balcony and yanked Index back into her room, “You’ll be staying with me. Not buts. Got it?”

“U-uh, okay.”

Eli smirked, “Good. I have classes, so you’ll have to stay here, just hide under my bed if Hori-sensei comes knocking or inspecting.”

“…”

“What?” Eli asked.

Index grinned, “Do you always kidnap people you find on your balcony?”

Eli blushed, “S-shut up. I just like helping people! I’m going to change.”

Eli walked into her bathroom, her clothes folded up neatly as she left them the night before. She slipped into them, she then tied her hair up in her usual high ponytail and she was ready to go. She left her bathroom, grabbed her bag and was about to leave when out of nowhere, Index hugged her.

“Thank you Ayase-san.”

“It’s nothing. Helping those who need help is something I always do.”

Eli left her room, she debated on locking it since she had Index in there, she locked it, and hopefully no wizard would come knocking during her classes.


	2. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Eli face level evaluation and Honoka appears!

2: Evaluation

Yazawa Nico stood outside the school gates, waiting for a certain friend of hers, well, more like a fellow third year student, she wasn’t sure if Eli thought of her as a friend, at the very least she found Nico tolerable.

“Hey! Nico, sorry for the delay,” Eli called.

Nico looked up from her phone, “About time you showed up. What took you so long?” she asked, “You get chased by rabid trashbots?”

Eli chuckled, “No, I just ran late, had a little run in with Hori-sensei.”

“You would,” Nico sighed, “By the way, it’s esper level evaluation today.”

That day was always pointless for Eli after she hit level 5, always the same since she enrolled into Otonokizaka, the school had to use the swimming pool to measure her railgun shot and then that was it. It was boring for her to say the least.

“I’m starting to think that the swim club really don’t like you,” Nico joked, “It’s like eels dived in the pool after you shoot that railgun. You need to be nerfed so hard.”

“Maybe,” Eli agreed with a chuckle, “But who knows.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nico grumbled, “Let’s just get to class before we get in trouble for being late.”

The two walked into Otonokizaka, as usual, the lower level students watched as Eli walked passed them, in awe of the only level 5 on campus who was also the student council president, needless to say, she had a lot of fans.

She sat in her homeroom class, she was really curious about Index, a name like that was not a normal one, was it one she was given because of her 103,00 grimoires? She was really curious to where she came from too. Her accent screamed Kansai that was for sure.

“What is so secret about some grimoires? Isn’t the book of the dead considered one? Does she steal texts? Is that the big secret?” Eli thought to herself, “Is Index her phantom thief alias?”

Maybe a certain someone watched a few too many detective animes.

“U-um, excuse me, Ayase-san” came the voice of one of Eli’s classmates, “After the evaluations are over, do you want to come to a karaoke place?”

“No thanks, I’m busy today. Maybe some other time,” Eli replied.

The classmate smiled faintly, “O-okay. Sorry to bother you.”

Eli sighed, how did her classmates not know by now that she has no interest in making friends?

“All level 3 and 4 students report outside for level evaluation. Once more, all level 3 and 4 students are to report outside for their level evaluation. Good luck.”

“Well, that’s my queue to get going,” Nico said, “See ya later Eli.”

Eli smiled, “Good luck, stay away from the pool.”

“Oh don’t worry, the teleporter Nico-ni plans on keeping her distance from the death-trap when it’s your turn,” Nico joked as she walked out of the class.

Eli chuckled, “I have good aim, don’t worry.”

The final batch of her classmates cleared the classroom, leaving the level 5 alone, she always was the one to go last when it came to level evaluations, something about needing more staff monitoring her railgun shot, so it was better to get everyone else evaluated first then leave the best for last. So Eli had at least an hour or so to kill. She just sat by the window, waiting for her turn, so she may as well just watch Nico, who was stuck going first it seemed, probably since Hori-sensei was watching the level 4s this year and the two were…not on good terms to say the least.

Nico had not really improved much, when it came to the usual test, she may have got a few extra points than the year before, but still not much difference. Maybe there’d be more improvement from the second year level 3s. She watched the other side of the field where Kubo-sensei, the nicer one of the head residents, was evaluating the level 3 students, Minami Kotori was up to take her shot, definitely stronger than last year if Eli could say anything, that was a level up for sure. Nothing less from the principal’s daughter.

“Excellent! That’s level four strength! Good job Minami-san!”

______________________________________________________________

An hour later and Hori-sensei called on Eli, time to waste a coin…again. The huge swimming pool was smaller to her now. Three members of staff watching her, she chuckled a little bit as she took out a silver coin.

“You know the drill Ayase-san. Shoot when you’re ready.”

Eli focussed, she blocking out the sound of student rushing to watch the famous Railgun’s best move. She hit her thumb against the coin, a powerful beam of electricity shot out and stretched from where she stood to the end of the pool, she was sure that she had just about emptied the pool; there went the swim club’s practice for the day.

“All those late nights you’ve taken really pay off don’t they Ayase-san? That’s all we need for the year. Good Job.”

“Thank you sensei,” Eli bowed.

Eli walked off, she had classes to be in, being the one level 5 that would have to go after everyone else meant she’d end up walking into her class “majorly late” as Nico would put it. Of course, what much of a class would it be after an evaluation? Nothing but people being disappointed for not advancing to the level or people getting too big for their boots if they did. At least she had Nico, who didn’t care about her levels since hitting level 4, to talk to. She walked into class; she was right in there just being discussions about the evaluation. She sighed as she sat behind Nico.

“Pointless again huh?” Nico asked.

Eli nodded, “Just like last year, it’s starting to get boring.”

“Level 5 problems,” Nico mumbled, “I still really don’t care about my level, to be honest it’s just a number now.”

“A number huh? That’s what she said,” Eli muttered.

“Oi Oi! Don’t make a ‘that’s what she said’ joke at my expense! Rude,” Nico grumbled.

Eli giggled, “Nico…I meant someone I met said that.”

“Oh,” Nico realised, “That person gets it.”

“Maybe she does,” Eli remarked, thinking about Index’s little speech about numbers.

____________________________________________________________

After the drag of a school day came Eli’s little shopping trip after the…sour food and broken alarm clock. At least Eli was a quick shopper, unlike a certain teleporter classmate of hers, Eli just grabbed what she needed and left. No level zero thugs giving her trouble like the night before thankfully, so at least she could get back to Index.

Was that a smoke detector she heard? Eli ran to her room.

Eli didn’t expect to see her door busted open and Index passed out on her floor and did Eli see blood and…Smoke?

Eli tossed her bags aside; she had to help Index over anything.

“I-Index!” Eli shook her guest…just mumbles, “Dammit, who attacked you?”

“I TRIGGERED AN ALARM! A-AH!”

“…I’m guessing it’s whoever that is,” Eli thought.

“A-AH!” Eli was sure that voice came from the balcony.

Eli looked over, was the balcony attractive to unwanted guests?

“I CAN’T GET OVER!”

An orange haired girl, her hair done up in a side tail was hanging half on her balcony and half over it. She paused and looked at Eli.

“I WAS CAUGHT!!” she yelled.

“Are you a wizard?” Eli asked, “Are you the one after Index’s grimoires?”

“U-uh…” the attacker stuttered, and then smirked, “I can’t act dumb around you can I…Esper-san?”

“That doesn’t answer my questions. Are you a wizard?” Eli asked again.

“I am.”

“Are you the one who is after Index’s grimoires?”

“Yes. One of many wizards pursuing Index Liborum Prohibitorum for her grimoires…among other things,” the attacker replied, “You’re in the way…I should kill you too.”

Eli started to spark up, “You barged into MY room, attacked MY guest and now you want to kill me? Do you even know who you’re dealing with?”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve been given all the info on you that I need….Railgun-san,” the attacked replied, still smirking, “The real question is, can you handle fighting me?”

“A-Ayase-san…”


	3. By the Ocean's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and Eli start to clash in a battle of magic vs science, but it seems that Judgement have also thrown themselves into the brawl.

Eli launched her unwanted guest off the balcony, fighting was a big no in the dorms, outside however was just fine, she would’ve still taken on Index’s attacker, but really wanted to get her away from Index as soon as possible.

“Damn! That was one cool attack!”

The wizard stood up, smirking. Did that wizard just shake off Eli’s electricity like it was nothing?

“Why is Index so important to you?” Eli questioned, “If it’s the grimoires you’re after, you can leave her alone!”

“It’s not that easy Railgun-san…”

“My name is Ayase Eli! Not Railgun-san!” Eli yelled, shooting another set of electricity. The attacker dodged it.

“I’m well aware of that, but titles are super important in this city, so Railgun-san it is.”

Eli was really getting annoyed with the attacker now, the attacker had yet to make a move on Eli and Eli herself had to fight without her railgun blast. She shot more electric, the attacker started to counter with...Fire? The attack was stronger than Eli’s sparks and the fire shot right for her, thank god for flexibility. Just a little flame on her blazer, nothing too bad.

“I hit you! Yeah! Score one for Honoka!”

Was the attacker really going to get a bit cocky for setting Eli’s blazer on fire? Eli patted her shoulder to kill the fire.

Eli chuckled, “Even in the world of magic, the strong are full of themselves.”

The wizard, who Eli could now guess was known as Honoka, finally started to take some shots at Eli, wizards were really something else to fight.

Honoka was really going all out, her aim was...a little off, and Eli caught onto. Was this Honoka new to fighting?

Eli quickly rummaged through her skirt pockets, she still had some coins left, to keep Index safe, she took her stance to fire.

“There it is!” Honoka shouted, “The Railgun!”

Eli smirked, “A little over enthusiastic for the first wizard to take this attack, aren’t you?”

Eli fired her Railgun; Honoka stood still, was she planning on taking the shit head on? That was a first for anyone Eli took on. Honoka raised a hand up.

Did she just use a fire shield? No...That was a huge flame giant.

“Pretty cool huh?” Honoka asked, “My giant took the hit for me, nice try Railgun-san.”

Eli was shocked to say the least, not even espers at level 4 can counter the Railgun shot. Eli stared down Honoka and her flame giant. She really wished she had hydro hand for this fight.

“Wanna try and beat me and my giant? Take a shot if you want,” Honoka offered.

Eli had one coin left, there was no way she could take down both Honoka and the giant, she took her stance again, she was about to shoot. Then, a large blast of water flew passed Eli and took out the giant. That meant one thing if it was water. Judgement Officer Sonoda Umi.

“Halt. We’re with Judgement,” Umi said as she flashed her Judgement sash as did her partner, Minami Kotori.

Thank god. Honoka wouldn't keep fighting when one of the city’s main authorities happened to be present. Honoka looked like she started to panic.

“U-Uh...this wasn’t part of the plan,” Honoka mumbled, “But I won’t hold up for no one!”

Honoka whipped up another giant; did she expect it to work with Umi, the master of the Hydro Hand ability? It certainly didn't as Umi made quick work of said giant.

“U-uah! You beat the giants!” Honoka started to panic again, “K-Sama is gonna yell at me if I mess up!”

K-Sama? Eli wondered who that was.

Umi looked over to Kotori, “Apprehend her.”

Kotori nodded, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, Eli smiled, at least Index’s attacker was caught.

Wait...Index! Eli forgot she was still passed out in her room.

“W-wait! Umi, can you head to my room?” Eli asked, “The person this girl attacked is in there.”

“Not a problem Eli,” Umi replied.

“If she comes to, her name is Index,” Eli quickly informed.

Eli was sure she heard Umi mutter something about Index being a strange name as she headed into the dorms. Eli’s focus went onto Honoka, who started to fight back against Kotori.

“S-stop resisting...pretty please,” Kotori begged.

Eli sighed as the ever so clumsy Kotori handcuffed herself. How did she get into judgement again?

Well, if you need something done, you have to do it yourself right? Honoka was about to run for it until Eli tackled her to the ground.

“Do you think that I’m letting you get away after hurting Index like that?”

Honoka started to smirk as she replied, “I know that you wouldn’t let me get away so easily Railgun-san, in fact we expected this to happen…”

“We?” Eli raised an eyebrow. Then a sudden gust of wind hit her. Kotori’s Aero Hand maybe? She was cuffed, so that was a big no. Honoka was grabbing onto the ground, Eli was sent flying. She hit a wall, knocking her out.

“Besides...Index-Chan did that to herself,” she heard Honoka say as she lost consciousness.

“That stupid Defense Mode almost killed her.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Hand me the key Umi-chan. Thanks. Come here Kotori-chan, I can't believe you did this again…”

“S-sorry Uchida-sensei.”

“You might be a level four, but you’re such a klutz sometimes Kotori.”

Eli’s eyes started to open; Umi’s hand was what she was greeted with, waving in front of her face. Did that huge gust of wind knock her out? She guessed so; she wasn’t at the Otonokizaka dorms, but at the Judgement building.

“Thank god, she’s okay,” Umi remarked, Eli noticed she was looking over to her higher up, “As expected from Eli-senpai.”

Eli started to move into a sitting position, holding her head. That wind really did take her for a ride, “That gust was a lot stronger than Kotori’s Aero Hand. The attacker must be strong”

“As is that friend of yours,” Umi mentioned, “Index-san wasn’t it? She patched herself up by the time I ran in.”

“She's okay?” Eli questioned, she knew nothing about how first aid could be performed that quickly.

Umi nodded, “She's perfectly fine. She said something about using a defense mode to protect herself.”

“A defense mode?” Eli raised an eyebrow, “Someone really wants to keep Index alive.”

“That stupid Defense Mode almost killed her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Eli has quite the enemy to face. Honoka has herself a partner in crime. Who could it be? And who could be this K-Sama? We'll find out soon...hopefully...if I can plan the next few chapters out.


End file.
